In general, devices used to measure temperature, such as body temperature, are known. If it is determined that one's body temperature is not within the normal body temperature range, it can indicate an illness or other health condition, e.g., hypothermia. It is desirable if not necessary to continue to monitor one's temperature to determine the individual's state of health, to determine what further treatment or action to take, or whether the individual is improving or responding to treatment. In a hospital or other medical facility setting, medical personnel will typically check a patient's temperature on a pre-determined schedule. In addition to consuming personnel resources, this can be disrupting to the patient, especially if the patient needs to be awakened. Even outside a medical facility setting, for young children who regularly sleep for many hours of the day and night, for example, especially when ill, measuring and monitoring their body temperature can become a great source of agitation to both the child and parents as parents, using known thermometers, must regularly disturb or wake up their child to measure the child's temperature causing both the child and parents to lose sleep.